Elfen Edd
by RayWolf16
Summary: Lucy escapes and goes to hide with her long lost half-brother, Edd.
1. Chapter 1

Double D was lying on his bed and his hat lay on his chest. He went through what almost happened to him over and over again in his head.

"Not good, not good, NOT GOOD!" Double D said to himself as he used both hands to pull at his short dark-blue hair, "How could I let this happen!"

*FLASHBACK*

_It was a nice and peaceful day in the cul-de-sac. Double D was sitting under a tree and reading a book on bugs. The other kids were going about their own thing. Kevin was doing some tricks on his bike, Nazz was skipping rope, Jonny was playing chess with Plank, Rolf was doing chores, and Sarah was playing house with Jimmy. It was a pretty normal day in his mind, except for the fact that Eddy and Ed were nowhere to be seen. Double D figured they were probably goofing off somewhere. He continued to read, being completely unaware that they were hiding in the tree that he was under. Eddy had a very devilish prank in mind, which involves a fishing pole and Edd's hat. Eddy slowly lowered the hook and was able to snag it onto his hat. He then quickly reeled in the line, pulling Double D's hat right off his head. He dropped his book and covered his head. Mainly the part if his head that almost made it look like he was covering his ears. Double D looked up to see Ed and Eddy laughing while Eddy was still holding the fishing rod with Edd's hat attached to it._

"_Eddy, give it back!" Double D yelled._

"_Ah come'on Edd, lighten up!" Eddy said._

"_I'm serious! Give me back my hat!" Double D said as he was beginning to lose control of himself._

"_No!" Eddy said somewhat jokingly._

"_Give it **BACK**!" Double D said finally losing control._

_Unseen by the cul-de-sac kids, Edd had knocked Eddy out of the tree with one of his "invisible" hands. Eddy landed flat on his back, not seriously hurt but left baffled by what had just happened. The rod landed right in front of Double D. He quickly grabbed his hat and ran straight for his house._

*END FLASHBACK*

Double D then glided his finger tips across the horn-like protrusions that were growing out of his skull, "It would have been bad enough, had they seen my horns, but also had managed to see my extra appendages? I can't even imagine what woulda happened. I can't allow myself to lose control like that again or I'll end up like—"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Double D quickly put his hat back on and headed downstairs. He figured it was Ed and Eddy either coming to apologize or to ask about what had happened. As he came to the door, he looked through the peep-hole. What he saw sent him into shock. A girl a lot older than he was standing in front of the door. She had long pinkish hair, was wearing a BIG T-shirt that managed to hide her exposed body, and had horns similar to Double D's on her head. He realized that it was his older half-sister. In a flash, he opened the door and stared at her.

"Lucy?" he said in shock.

**_To be continued…_**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy walked in and Double D shut the door behind her. She then turned around to look at him.

"You're not easy to find, Eddward." Lucy said managing to smile at her little brother.

"That's the idea. Now why are you here? How did—" Double D then noticed the blood dripping down her head, "Good lord! What happened! Why are you bleeding?"

"I was just shot when I was trying to escape." Lucy said plainly.

"Well, let me get you—wait ESCAPE! You escaped from that place!" Double D yelled, "How on earth did you manage to pull that off?"

"Oh, Eddward. You know that nothing that those humans do to keep me locked up will ever really work." She said.

"_groan_…whatever. Let's get that wound cleaned up." He then took her hand and lead her to the kitchen.

Double D had her sit down on a nearby chair as he went to the kitchen sink and grabbed a washcloth and then headed back to Lucy and wiped off the blood on her face. She looked at the place while Double D was cleaning her cut.

"Is this another foster home?" she asked him.

"No, this is permeate." He said as he finished with her cut, "But Mother and Father can't know that you're here."

"Mother and Father? You've gone so far as to call them that?" Lucy said.

"Is that a problem?" Double D asked his sister.

"No, I guess not." She said, "Got any clothes I could wear?"

He headed upstairs and went into his parent's bedroom. He grabbed a pair of his mother's old clothes and went back downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and handed the clothes to Lucy. She looked at them plainly.

"I guess they're not that bad." She said.

"Well, you're not going to be getting out of this house anytime soon." Double D told her.

"You know I can't stay locked up, I'll go crazy." Lucy said with a devilish grin.

"Unfortunately." Double D said.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day…<strong>

Double D was outside hanging with his friends Eddy and Ed. Things were going good, until Eddy said…

"By the way, who was the girl that was at your front door?"

He froze, Double D quickly thought of something. Though it wasn't very good.

"Girl? What girl?" Double D said.

"I saw her too Double D!" Ed said, "She had the same color hair as Evil Tim's wife!"

"So, who is she?" Eddy asked impatiently.

Double D knew he couldn't keep the secret from his friends, "If I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone she's here?"

"Sure, won't tell a soul." Eddy said as Ed nodded in agreement, "Now, who the hell is she?"

"_sigh_…her name is Lucy, and she's my sister." Double D told them.

They both looked at him in shock. Each was able to keep silent for a good minute before Ed was able to finally able to say something.

"Double D has a sister?"

"Technically, she's my half-sister." Double D explained.

"She's still your sister. But, wow. This wasn't expected." Eddy said still in slight shock, "So, when can we meet her?"

"Huh!" Double D said.

"Oh come'on, you don't expect to tell us you have a sister and not introduce us?" Eddy said.

"Uh…she really isn't that much of a people person." Double D said trying to keep them off the subject.

"Please Double D!" Ed practically begged.

Double D finally gave in, "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you!"

**_To be continued…..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter, and it's about time. honestly, it's really hard for me to get inspired without getting the idea to write a new story. So here ya all go!**

* * *

><p>Edd took his friends upstairs to his bedroom, where his sister Lucy was hiding. He stopped at the door and turned to look at his friends.<p>

"Let me warn her first so that she doesn't end up harming either of you." Double D said to Ed and Eddy.

"Okay Double D!" Ed said.

"Whatever." Eddy said impatiently.

Double D then walked into the room and shut the door behind him. He then looked at Lucy, who was lying on his twin sized bed. She then noticed his presence and sat up on the bed and stared at him.

"Hello Eddward." She said with a slight smile, "How are things?"

"Not good, my friends want to meet you." He told her.

She looked at him strangely, "And what's wrong with that?"

"Lucy, I know how you are. You don't trust people." He told her.

"Well, you trust them don't you?" she asked him.

"To a point." Double D said.

"Then that's good enough for me." Lucy said as she smiled and kissed Edd's forehead, "I'm happy that you were able to make friends."

Double D smiled at her, "Well then, would you like to meet them?"

"I would." She said.

He went to the door and invited his friends in. Luckily she had quickly put on her purple beanie so they didn't notice her horns.

"Ed, Eddy, I'd like to introduce you to my sister, Lucy. And Lucy, these are my friends Ed and Eddy."

She looked at them plainly, "So, do they have the same name as you?"

"They do, is that a problem?" Double D said making both Ed and Eddy feel alittle awkward.

"Not at all. But, I do want them to know that if they do anything to harm you or abuse your trust, that I will tear them apart limb from limb." She said as she glared at them.

Both Eddy and Ed got shivers down their spines. Double D then led both of them downstairs.

"You're sister is scarier than Sarah Double D." Ed said as he quivered in fear.

"She sure is, we should show her to everyone!" Eddy said, "We'll have everyone in our—"

"No! No one can know about her, my parents don't even know she's here!" Double D told them.

"Come' on Double D! She—wait she's staying with you but your parents don't know she is even here!" Eddy said.

"Honestly, I doubt that they even know she exists." Double D told Eddy and Ed, mostly Eddy.

"What are you—oh is it because you're adopted?" Eddy asked.

"Double D's adopted?" Ed said.

"That's only part of it." Double D said ignoring Ed's statement, "It's because of what we are."

"What do you mean?" Eddy said confused.

"I'll explain some other time, but now you both need to be going." Double D said as he showed Ed and Eddy to the door.

"Alright, see ya tomorrow Sockhead." Eddy said as he and Ed went out.

Edd then shut the door. He then went back to his bedroom and sat at the edge of the bed and fell back on the soft surface.

"This is beginning to be a challenge." Double D said.

"What's wrong? Do you not like me being here?" Lucy said sadly.

"No, that's not it. Don't say that Lucy, you know I love you." Double D said, "I mean it's hard to hide the fact that I'm a Diclonius from my friends."

"Well, why hide it? They're your friends aren't they?" Lucy told him.

"But, what if they think I'm a freak?" Double D said.

"If you trust them enough to introduce them to me, then I think you can trust them with this." She said as she took off his hat, revealing his horns.

He looked at her happily, "I guess you're right Lucy. I should tell them."

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Double D's gonna tell his friends his secret! Oh this is gonna be good! I'll work hard to get the next chapter in. Keep on reading my darlings!  
><strong>


End file.
